Conventionally, remote controls for household electrical appliances, such as television sets and electronic devices, have been generally used as input devices for remote operation. Recently, remote controls equipped with touch sensors, which can be operated by detecting contacts made with the fingers, etc., have also been provided. For such remote controls operated by touch, when selecting from among selection items displayed on a GUI as a target of operation, an area on the touchpad corresponding to the display location of the selection item on the GUI is tapped. Specifically, for instance, thumbnail images of four recorded programs are arranged in a 2×2 pattern and displayed on a GUI as a recording list. When a thumbnail image of a program that is desired to be deleted is displayed in the lower-left area on a GUI, the user accordingly taps on the lower-left area of the touchpad of the remote control.
Moreover, when “Yes” and “No” are arranged next to each other and displayed on a GUI for confirmation of whether or not it is acceptable to delete the above-mentioned selected data for recorded programs, the user taps the left side of the touchpad of the remote control and deletes the desired data for recorded programs.
As described above, the remote control that can be operated by touch by means of a touch sensor enables universal operation. That is to say, the remote control can be utilized for completely separate operations based on GUIs, and therefore, it is possible to carry out various operations for various operation targets without increasing the number of operation buttons.
Moreover, in Kokai (Jpn. unexamined patent publication) No. 2001-022508, the following technology has been disclosed: A remote control having a touch panel as a touch sensor equipped with an information display function that has information about operation button images based on operation targets (e.g., in case that an operation target is a television device, a channel button and a volume control button may apply; in the case of a printer, a print button may apply). It also accepts relevant operational inputs based on the displaying of the operation button images on the touch panel in accordance with the operation target.
Patent Reference 1: Kokai (Jpn. unexamined patent publication) No. 2001-022508